A 'Harry' and Wild Adventure
by maddysongeekchan
Summary: "Well this is just GREAT! I came all the way to the jungle to study animals, maybe even sketch a few... and now I'm trapped up in a tree with some nut who thinks he can speak to monkeys." - When a normal young girl goes on an expedition to study the African jungle kingdom, she discovers the one thing that might change her entire life. -Harry Styles/Friend-self-insert Tarzan AU.


_**Author Note: ** Hello! So essentially, this story is for the adorable **Dani** from __believeinbritboys on her tumblr_ _who LOVES Harry!Tarzan and so do I! She drew some absolutely adorable paintings of her with Tarzan!Harry, so I asked her if it would be alright to write up a story involving her as the 'Jane' of the story and Harry as Tarzan! And this is what came out of it. Don't worry, not all of this will be EXACTLY like the movie, just mostly the beginning with the big bad monkey chase, the meeting and bit of the camp scene. Afterwards, things should start going differently for the main story. Anyway, enjoy this first chapter! Hope you enjoy this Dani 3._

 **Into the Wild Green Yonder**

It's a wonder that I even managed to stay awake for the first hour of the plane ride.

Not to say it was boring! ...Well, okay-it was. To be fair, I was given the most boring seat really. Sitting next to a boy who's music was SO loud through his headphones, that I was actually concerned he would blow out his eardrums. Other than that, the flight was quiet for the most part. The scenery was the boring part, but maybe that's because I was too eager to see the endless jade and browns of East Africa. It had me shaking in my seat in anticipation, one leg crossed over the other and shaking my foot this way and that. Which, to my displeasure, prompted the boy next to me to take off his head phones and _demand_ that I stop moving around like a brat.

Mental note: Sit next to someone who's asleep and won't bother you.

"Whatever..." I huffed, shoving my chin into my open palm as I looked out the window. I couldn't help my excitement-I was going back home! Well, partially. I lived in South Africa for a time, but I never went much beyond that. And the jungle has always fascinated me, because even though so many have researched it, it still remains a mystery! A whole world filled with undiscovered animals, plantlife, locations. It was too good to pass up. It was a shame none of my friends wanted to go with me, but I was bound to make one or two on this trip. I couldn't imagine that I wouldn't when there'd be thirteen of us on this expedition.

Sighing to myself, I quietly kicked off my shoes, placing them under my seat as I folded my legs underneath me as I attempted to sleep away the remainder of the flight. Soon enough, I began to drift off, already smiling to myself at the prospect of this trip.

An expedition into the jungle.

More like a vacation to paradise!

 **Day 4-** **Gombe Stream National Park**

Okay. Maybe not a vacation, per say. And... maybe not paradise.

But it was still fun.

I'm trying to convince myself of that, as I tread up the most lengthy hill I have ever come across. It didn't help that I was lagging behind somewhat, being too distracted by the array of vines, flowers and whatever else that surrounded me. I felt like we were passing the entire jungle! I understood that we only had two days in the , but it was so frustrating at times!

"Ugh..." My annoyance must have been plain to see, because someone rounded up to my side in that instant.

"Ya' tired?"

"Uh, sort of? I just kind of want to slow down a bit..."

She giggled, the person next to me. "I know what you mean! I feel like we're passing everything by!"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed to her, finally taking note of the girl's appearance. Scarlet hair tied up into a pony-tail, with a touch of freckles on each pale cheek. Her smile was small, and she had a longer chin than I did, but she was beautiful. She wore jeans like I did, a choice that I regretted five minutes into the hike, along with a flowly blouse and her shoes were ordinary converse.

The girl waved her hand at me, shaking her head. "I know, I know. I dress about as practical as someone would when they have no clue about the jungle."

"Oh! No no! Hah, I was just thinking that _I_ should have worn better shoes AND a better shirt." I responded, grinning as I looked down to my own attire. It wasn't bad, but I could have done better by the shoes and the top. It was a tank-top far too loose for my liking, and my shoes were ankle boots that I hadn't even broken in yet. My black hair was in a pony-tail like hers, but I probably looked more winded by a mile. "But I'm silly like that. Gotta' look somewhat good in front of all those chimps, y'know? ...Forget I said that, I'm not here right now oh my god."

She laughed at my rambling, continuing the hike alongside me as she extended her hand to me. "I am pleased to meet you, oh fashionable one. I'm Carol." I smiled politely at her, clasping hands with her and shaking gently with a firm nod of my head. "As you should be, Carol. I'm Dani."

"Insert, 'this is the start of a beautiful friendship' line here."

"That's preeeetty presumptuous of you, Carol. ...But yeah no, I agree."

We laughed yet again, our giggling ranging through the trees as we rambled to one another, the hike being the last thing on our minds as we took in all of the nature around us. But a shout or two from our guide would force us to pick up the pace, eventually reaching the top of the summit as we joined the rest of our group.

It was starting to look like a good trip after all.

 **Day 6-** **Mahale Mountains National Park**

"God, he's a meathead."

"He isn't _that_ bad."

"Yes he is! He SO is!" I'm pretty sure I growled after my exasperated claim, tossing a cluster of vines out of my way, though making sure to leave room for Carol to walk through. "Oh yeah, pair us off into groups to get us a better experience! Oh I know, let's pair the two happiest girls in the group with a dumbass for a guide!" All of which was said in the lead guide's high-strung voice, waving my arms in a mocking manner as I continued to grumble.

"He'll hear you if you keep it up. Then he'll just chastise you." She whispered the last part, smirking as she strode onward to a patch of already severed bamboo. I slowed my pace before the golden rods, gazing at all of them stacked against one another. It was all so beautiful, that I had nearly forgotten about our arrogant jock for a safari instructor. Loud, obnoxious, slicing at every single thing he could get his hands on-the worst! He even made a colorful bird fly away after I was almost finished with my sketch. And he didn't even take the time to apologize for it!

"...Ugh. No! Stop it Dani. Don't let this fucker ruin your trip. Just keep on being happy! ...Carol?" Blinking owlishly at the patch of bamboo before me, I realized that I hadn't heard much past the tightly packed gold. "Uh... hello?" I quietly began to roam through the towering plants, grunting and making various noises in an attempt to get myself through the amber labyrinth. "Ow-I-Oof! This stuff is... strong... Ugh! Carol!?" I shouted, finally managing to pry two bundles apart as I reached the exit, looking between a now frozen, and awkwardly positioned, friend and the guide not but a few feet away.

"Uh... what's going on?" I asked, trying to quickly bounce my way through, only to scream as I was ripped back into the bamboo cluster. "Oh come on! Ugh... stupid sandals." Another breed of grumbling as I stood and shoved my way out of the field of yellow, yanking my arm out from one that had pinned it to another rod. One of my sandals had fallen off, quickly snatching it from the thicket and putting it back on my foot. "Geez... now-what are you... doing?"

"Meathead dude told me not to move, so here I am. Not moving."

I mulled her response over for about a second before huffing, placing one hand flush against my hip as I strode towards our alleged 'guide'. And with a forceful cheery tone, I raised a hand to tap on the taller man's shoulder with a grin. "Ah, hello there! Drew, right?"

"Mr. Athens will do just fine, thank you." He replied in a droll tone, not even sparing a glance at me as he continued to poke his scimitar into the brush. "...Right, well-" I coughed slightly, attempting to gain more of his attention. "-I hope you don't mind me saying, but um... don't you think all of this movement and noise could be scaring the animals away? Monkeys, specifically?" I must have sounded more condescending than sweet, because the man just turned around to glare at me with a haughty expression. "I am here to protect you, young lady. And that is exactly what I'll do." The wrinkles in his face seemed to tighten around his aged face, his big nose scrunched along with eyebrows raised. The epitome of a snobby picture, really.

"Yes, well you're doing a great job. Really. But we only have like three more days before we return and I'd like to see some actual wildlife before-" But my suggestion was cut off before I could finish it, promptly covering my head with a short scream when he opened fire with his handgun towards the jungle ceiling above us. "...What the HELL, man?! What is your problem?!" I shouted, throwing down my arms and revealing my enraged expression. If it was one thing that pissed me off more than anything, it was people who REFUSED to listen to me!

"What if it was an ape?!"

"...It's no ape."

Okay.

That put me on edge.

The way his tone was made it seem like there actually _was_ something up there. I gazed up to where his point of view was pinned at, flickering brown eyes past the gaping holes he had created with gunfire. Was he right? I couldn't see anything, but the jungle was so damn dense!

"...Lets head on. We should be pressing on to meet up with the rest of the group. _Now_." He practically shouted the last bit, marching away into the foliage ahead with my fellow redhead following suit. "Better come quickly, or else he'll get pissy again." She quietly said to me, walking backwards with her gaze still on me, probably wondering why I was still studying the emerald canopies. "You uh... go on. I'll catch up."

"Okaaay. Don't blame me if you get chased by wild monkeys."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." I snorted as she went off, smiling to myself a bit as I began to stray from the main path, eyes still scanning along the green tapestry above me. I was so apprehensive for some reason. Hell, I could barely move! All I could do was fiddle with the bottom of my short jeans and wiggle my toes nervously in loose sandals, biting down on my lower lip anxiously.

Why did I get the feeling... that I was being watched?

"...Whatever. You're so letting your paranoia get you, Dani. Like anyone is actually up there. It's probably just a bird or something—WAAAH!" I squealed lightly from whatever the hill bopped me on the head, wheeling backwards and nearly losing my footing in the process. But it was only when I noticed that it was just a stupid mango on the ground, still wobbling on the floor that I sighed in relief, a hand pressed to my chest. "God… I'm such a wimp. …But where did that come from?"

Maybe it just fell out all out on its own?

"Wha…?" My eyes quickly peeled over to a bit of movement, and then my answer was met when a small… adorable… furry… little monkey scampered down the tree and crawled over to the fruit… and began eating it! It was looking right at me! I froze in place. I couldn't even stop grinning, I was so amazed! "Oh… my god. You are… too cute. Holy crap. Hoooly crap…" I shuffled just a tad closer, biting down on my lower lip all the while. My first encounter with a monkey and no one was around to see it!

"Carol! Oh god, Carol come quickly!" I tried to whisper-yell into the path she went, but she didn't hear me. Oh god—were they that far ahead of me? It only worried me slightly, considering my eyes returned to the little cutie in front of me. "Okay just… hold still! Right there, alright little guy? Yes, okay…" I muttered to myself with the silliest grin as I fished a hand into my pockets, pulling out my phone and immediately turning on the camera function. Sketching the little baby would have been amazing, but my bag was back at camp and it would have taken too long anyhow. "You may not be a gorilla little guy, but you are one _sweet_ little cutie…" I centered the camera JUST as the baby looked at me, taking the picture with a small squeal as I stood up. It looked fantastic! "Wait till Carol hears about this. And the professor! Say, I wonder if your family is nearby-…?" I fell silent, looking to the space where it was… but it was gone!

"Where—"

I jumped a little, feeling paws and fur against my bare legs as it began climbing up me, settling itself upon my shoulder. I was almost scared, but instead I took it in stride and giggled delightedly, showing the image to my little model. "So adorable. See? What do you think?" It was silly talking to it, right? Like the animal could understand me. If anyone thought they could talk to monkeys, they'd probably be considered crazy. But the little dude made sounds at me! Almost like he was cooing. He was even reaching for my phone and—

Stole it from my hand, jumped off my head and ran off into the brush.

"…Wha… I… H-Huh?!"

I was flabbergasted.

"Did a monkey… just STEAL my phone?!"

And slightly pissed.

"That… BRAT! Get back here, you!"

I swear, I could hear it… cackling?! Do monkeys even cackle? This was insane. I stomped after the furry thief, making frustrated noises when my sandal got caught on yet ANOTHER branch. I yanked it free, continuing my pursuit with a huff. "I really should just ditch these annoying shoes… I like going barefoot anyway. –AH!" I spotted the little phone-snatcher in question, seeing it on a small stump in a huge clearing. I stomped more after it, honestly thinking I looked intimidating, where I probably just looked… well… _not_.

"Alright, give it here. That's not yours." I had a mother-like expression on, my hand held out to the monkey as if it understood me. But I was starting to think it did, considering the little thug just whimpered at me and hugged my phone tighter. Well, that sure as hell wasn't going to work on me. I gave a huff and put my hands on my hips. "Listen, I want that phone by the time I get to three." An idea popped into my head, a coy smile spreading across my red lips as I began to count with my fingers. "One… two… Oh look, over there! Some bananas!" It turned towards where I pointed, much to my surprise, and I snatched back my phone!

I began laughing in triumph, shaking my head as I tucked my phone into my pocket. "Oh man. That was too good, I really can't believe you fell for that. Oldest trick in the book, little guy." I giggled again, expecting things to be fine… but then the furry guy started crying. Actually crying. Wailing, rubbing it's paws on its' eyes. It took me a second to respond, but I bent my back with my hands on my knees with a wagging finger. "Now now, come on. No need for those 'crocodile tears'. Something my dad used to tell me, you know? Your parents probably wouldn't be happy." I never regretted saying anything so much to a wishful degree up until that point, where a massive collection of monstrous growls sounded out behind me. My heart picked up considerably, a shout ripping out from my mouth as I whirled around on my heels—

And staring straight into a tree… full of very _very_ pissed off looking baboons.

"Oh… oh my…" My eyes were probably wider than dinner plates, I could feel the sweat on my neck and the coldest shiver running down my spine. All their ferocious yellow eyes, those fangs and claws longer than my own fucking arms. It was terrifying. "Um… I-I… I told you they would be angry!" Somehow I thought joking about this entire thing would get me somewhere, looking to the baby and back to his loving family with my hands raised. "It's alright! Ahaha… kids will be kids, right? I'll just be on my way—AGH!"

Goddamn. Fucking. Sandals.

The trip backwards on the heel of my shoe was straight out of a cliché horror film, landing on my rear and not wasting any time in looking up in sheer horror. They all came at me, lunging off of the branches with mortifying primal shrieks, their claws and fangs out for all to see. "O-OH MY GOD—" That was the only words I breathed out before I shrieked for my life, clawing my way off the dirt and grass, kicking off the jungle floor with a scream as I burst away from the horrible monsters on my heel.

I was about to die.

And there was no one to help me.


End file.
